


baby lets go and get blind tonight

by kogaritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, kanata and souma are only there for a second, second year reikao, sex jokes but its not really anything nsfw, theyre both in serious denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/kogaritsu
Summary: When Rei’s free hand moved up from the back of his thigh to the collar of his shirt, Kaoru wasn’t sure how to feel. And when his shirt was pulled to the side until his entire shoulder was exposed, he was almost positive he was about to lose his virginity in front of approximately forty-one different species of tropical fish. If any of his blood was in his brain, he’d probably have asked to reschedule the trip to pound town. Emphasis on the if.





	baby lets go and get blind tonight

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for my best friend, whos a kaoru kinnie

“Thought you didn’t like other guys.” Rei was talking, but Kaoru was too busy taking advantage of his position in his lap to listen.

“No answer? That’s a little rude of you, Hakaze-kun..” Kaoru was still trying to feel every strand of Rei’s hair, kissing sloppily at the side of his neck.

Kaoru expected to get snapped at, hell, he even expected to get shoved. What he did not expect, however, was for Rei to curl the ends of his ponytail around his fingers and pull with strength he should not have possessed as a high schooler. He couldn’t say he expected to make such a high-pitched and whiny sound, either. Kaoru didn’t even know his vocal chords could produce a sound so pathetic and girly. Rei seemed to have expected and enjoyed it, though, and that thought pleased a very repressed part of Kaoru’s brain.

“Only sluts like havin’ their hair pulled like that. Are you a slut, Hakaze-kun?” Kaoru’s head was tilted all the way back, far enough to cramp.

Kaoru was not expert on the behaviors of other men, but he was pretty sure that no other man, let alone another human, should be capable of making his pulse pump so quickly. He considered asking Rei to let go and call him an ambulance, because frankly he was scared he’d pass out and die or something. When Rei’s free hand moved up from the back of his thigh to the collar of his shirt, Kaoru wasn’t sure how to feel. And when his shirt was pulled to the side until his entire shoulder was exposed, he was almost positive he was about to lose his virginity in front of approximately forty-one different species of tropical fish. If any of his blood was in his brain, he’d probably have asked to reschedule the trip to pound town. Emphasis on the if.

“Are you?” Rei’s thumb pressed into Kaoru’s pulse point and his breath caught. 

“Mhmm...” Pressure be damned, Kaoru was so horny he couldn’t breathe.

“Use your words.” The edges of Rei’s teeth dragged against his carotid and the muscles of Kaoru’s stomach jumped.

“Fine. Yes.” Through gritted teeth, he spit the words and nodded his head.

“Yes? Yes what, Hakaze-kun?” Rei leaned back, hair sticking to the condensation building on the tank behind them.

“I’m a slut.” It was so embarrassing, but the reward was oh so worth it.

“Good boy~” Rei’s voice sounded divine, lips pressing wet kisses, that would otherwise be disgusting, up and down Kaoru’s neck.

Kaoru tried to recover, nails digging into Rei’s upper arms and body rocking back and forth to work out restless energy. Rei released his hair, and Kaoru kept his head back without being asked, concentrated on keeping himself calm as lithe fingers teased the remaining buttons of his shirt open. Surely class was ending and the rest of the Marine Bio Club would be coming to check on and feed the fish. For some reason, Rei didn’t let up, however, almost tasting the skin of Kaoru’s neck. It felt awesome, but he really didn’t understand the guy.

Until he did. In retrospect, letting a self-proclaimed vampire kiss and lick up and down his neck, shoulder, and chest was not a very good idea. If anyone asked, he absolutely positively did not moan when two long, sharp canines sunk into the soft skin between his neck and shoulder. He didn’t gasp or groan when the tip of Rei’s tongue followed his teeth, licking away any blood and soothing any pain that may have struck Kaoru, either. Most of all, Kaoru certainly didn’t whimper like a sad puppy when Rei pressed a chaste, almost loving kiss to the bite wound and pull back completely, guiding Kaoru’s head out of his uncomfortable position. 

Not once in the time they’d been skipping class in the Marine Bio Clubroom, nor the few times before, had they kissed on the mouth. Rei had suggested it, but Kaoru didn’t want to, for it felt a little too real to kiss another guy on the lips. This time however, it felt like a necessity. Kaoru felt like he was suffocating and Rei was his last source of oxygen. And by god, kissing Rei felt like a religious experience. His lips were as gentle and giving as his teeth were sharp and cruel. Rei’s tongue was just as sweet, even though it tasted like a mix of iron and tomatoes; it was an almost pleasant taste, if he was honest.

After a while, Rei’s hands placed themselves back on Kaoru’s thighs, feeling cold against his overheating body. Kaoru, in turn, allowed his hands to wander back into Rei’s hair, fingering through the tangles and scratching his nails against his scalp. Much to his surprise, he received a hum of appreciation and an affectionate squeeze to his thigh. The praise was noted, but ignored in favor of exploring further. Like a good Catholic schoolgirl, he crossed his ankles at the small of Rei’s back, inevitably scooting closer and moving to loop his arms around Rei’s neck. Kissing felt much more intimate that way, but Kaoru found he didn't really mind it. He wouldn’t admit to liking it, but he was definitely enjoying himself.

Rei broke away after a bit, however, and Kaoru would typically be disgusted to see spit connecting their mouths. For some reason, the sight only fed the fire in the pit of Kaoru’s belly, making him feel hotter than ever. His heartbeat was so loud he could hardly hear the bell ringing, and even though he did, it didn’t quite register in his brain. All he wanted to do was kiss Rei until his lips ached and his lungs cried for air. 

“Kaoru-kun…” The use of his first name rattled something deep inside of Kaoru, and he’d never been so sure of his need to please. 

The buckle of Rei’s belt had hardly made any noise when the door swung open, bouncing off the wall and interrupting Rei’s protesting. He paid no attention to Souma, who was staring in abject horror, coaxing Kaoru back into his lap. Kaoru truly had no clue where the sudden urge to chug cock came from, but he was happy to find that Rei held no interest in receiving head at school. Instead of scolding him, however, Rei simply brought Kaoru’s face back to his, tugging him closer by his hips. Kaoru wouldn’t have even noticed that Souma was their accidental voyeur had he not sprinted from the room yelling for Kanata. 

“Should we stop?” Kaoru didn’t want to pull away, but getting caught was making something really gross stir in his blood, and he wasn’t looking to embarrass himself in front of anyone else.

“Oh, _now_ the slut wants to stop?” Rei didn’t pull him back in, nor did he do any more black sex magic or whatever. He just reached up to brush Kaoru’s bangs out of his eyes, smiling with a very uncharacteristic softness.

Kaoru dipped his head down for one last, and quite chaste, kiss, letting his eyes close and forehead rest against Rei’s. If he didn’t know any better, he might have seen the gentility as romantic. Maybe it would have been if he didn’t have a boner.

“‘Snitches’ get ‘stitches’, Souma.” Kanata’s voice was audible from down the hall, and Kaoru moved to get up and away. 

Rei didn’t let him go anywhere, holding him close like they were lovers and not two horny high schoolers breaking more than a few rules. His hands had warmed up, and felt nice against the exposed skin of Kaoru’s neck and the not as exposed skin of his side. Oddly enough, Rei’s hand up his shirt didn’t fuel his arousal, it just felt nice and comforting. They kissed a few more times, interrupting themselves with mumbles of affection and huffs of laughter. Footsteps drew closer to them, and, finally, Kaoru was shoved unceremoniously off of Rei’s lap and he wasn’t offered a hand to get up. Their tryst was over, and it was time for Kaoru to go back to skipping UNDEAD practice and dodging calls from their first years.

“See you next time?” Kaoru brushed himself off, adjusting his clothes enough to not appear to have just been ravished against a fish tank.

“Somethin’ tells me you’ll be seein’ me sooner than yer next class cutting adventure, Hakaze-kun.” Rei didn’t bother to look at Kaoru again, he just left. 

Kaoru finished buttoning his shirt, gathered up all of his stuff, and spared a glance at his reflection in one of the tanks. A hideously purple bruise was bleeding out for underneath the collar of his shirt, and his lips were noticeably swollen. If he’d been with anyone else, he’d call his walk from the Marine Bio room a walk of shame. Not with Rei, though. Rei wasn’t anything close to a romantic option for Kaoru, he was just a fling.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my content im on twitter tweeting all sorts of bad stuff all the time at @christphobe


End file.
